Forever Damon
by Graceful Darkness
Summary: Elena gets caught between the love of her life and the man of her dreams who will she pick Stefan or Damon? And what happens when you add a warning from a future Elena about Stefan and Damon's last love, Katherine?
1. Chapter 1

Damon's P.O.V.

I watch her carefully making sure she doesn't notice that I am in her midst. Keeping a distance yet close enough to see what she is doing. She is getting ready for bed and I am in the tree next to her window. I whisper softly, "Oh my sweet, sweet Elena…"

Somehow she must have felt that I was there or heard my whispering break the silence because she turned around quickly and then went to her window. I let myself be swallowed by the shadows that she could not see me. She looked around outside squinting and then saying in a hushed tone, "Damon? Are you out here?"

I sigh and give away my place on her tree, her eyes widen for a moment before saying, "Why were you hiding from me Damon?"

I replied in a sarcastic tone, "Because Elena if I let you know I was watching you it wouldn't be calling hiding."

She narrowed her eyes slightly and said, "What is the point of hiding when I would have let you in?" This surprised me, I did not know she would be so willing to let me come into her bedroom knowing how I am and knowing that this could end very badly… well for her.

She moved out of the way and I jumped gracefully from my branch into her bedroom. She watches me as I look around her room. The last time I was in here was when I told her I loved her, even though she doesn't remember that minor detail… Her room was decent size which housed a dresser, bed, night stand, and vanity. I walk over to her dresser and pick up a picture of Elena smiling up at Stefan, who was smiling right back down at her with his arm around her waist. Something welled up inside as I looked at the picture and I did not like it one bit. I pushed the feeling away and set the picture down replacing it with one of her lacy panties that I found on the top drawer.

Elena came over and took them out of my hands and said, "So why are you here Damon?"

I pretended to look hurt as I said, "Why Miss. Elena do you no want me here?" I flashed behind and whispered into her ear so softly, "If you don't I could make you want me here…"

I saw her shiver and that shocked me she never reacted like that before, she turned to look at me in the eyes and it felt as if time stilled. My breath caught in my throat and I saw a flicker of… something in her eyes, anger? Possibly lust? As soon as the moment came, it was gone. Elena turned, cleared her throat and said, "Damon, Stefan asked me to marry him."

For some reason it took all my might not to grab Elena and growl at her saying she must be idiotic for even considering the idea. I mentally shook my head and said in a bored voice, "And what did you say?"

Elena looked uncomfortable and walked away from me. It was silent for a long time until I walked over to her and grabbed onto both of her arms and whispered, "What did you say Elena?"

She refused to look into my gaze and just stood there; I put my fingers on her chin and genitally lifted her head to look at me. I noticed that she was on the verge of tears. I put my hand on her cheek and said genitally, "What's wrong Elena?"

I saw surprise in her eyes at my kindness, she only saw this side of me very rarely and let my walls down for a moment. She saw this as well and finally told me what was upsetting her, "I told him no Damon, I told him I wasn't ready to get married to him. I felt like it would be wrong if I told him yes… that I'd regret it. Does that make me terrible?"

I let my gaze soften even more as I said, "Elena you could never be terrible."

I heard her breath catch as she said, "But Damon that was what he said! He said I could never be terrible and that he still loved me and would wait for me… for when I was ready."

Her tears escaped and her head rested on my chest as she began to weep in my arms. I cooed and stroked her hair until I felt her become weary and picked her up. I set her on her bed and was beginning to leave, when she grabbed my arm. I looked down and she whispered hoarsely, "Damon… can you just hold me till I fall asleep?" I nodded and put her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. Everything about this felt so wrong for holding my brother's girlfriend… but yet it felt like it was right at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's P.O.V.

I snuggled against my pillow and immediately stiffened. This is _not _my pillow, this pillow has a hard chest and arms that are wrapped me. "Good morning princess," Damon said quietly.

I gasped and looked up at him, "Damon what are you doing here?"

As soon as I said that I saw something in Damon change, like his emotional walls going back up and I remembered last night. Damon was here to comfort me and he showed me a side of him I never had saw of him… a loving and caring Damon. But now that Damon was replaced by the normal, arrogant, and cocky Damon as he said, "Why do you not remember? You _did _ask me to stay the night… but sadly we didn't do anything too interesting." Damon smirked at me and added, "Well not yet anyways we could always change that."

I smacked him and said, "I'm not your toy Damon!"

Damon made a _tsking _noise and replied, "Now, now Elena hitting is rude."

I glared at him and got out of bed and went into the shower. The hot water felt good on my stressed muscles as I started to relax immediately, I sighed as I let all my stresses in my life go down the drain with the rest of the water.

Damon's P.O.V.

Elena left the room and I heard the shower turn on, I was an idiot to stay the night. I should have _known _Elena would be disgusted by the idea of me being with her in bed. I'm no St. Stefan I will never be how Stefan is to her… my brother is to her. I didn't need this I don't even need Elena she was just another game for me to win. But why did I feel like I was losing so much then?..

Elena's P.O.V.

I came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, drying my hair with a towel. I walked into my bedroom to find Damon gone and my window cracked open. I refused to think about what happened last night and finished getting ready.

I was soon at the boarding house and in Stefan's arms. We were talking but I couldn't really focus on what exactly we were talking about, I was too lost in where Damon was and what he could be doing. I felt lips on my neck and Stefan murmur, "Love what is wrong? You seem… distant."

I leaned against Stefan, _my _Stefan. I said a little sidetracked, "Nothing love, I'll be fine."

He went back to kissing my neck and I sighed, Stefan I love you so much. But when I thought of loving Stefan blue ice eyes come to mind instead of beautiful forest green ones and a mischievous grin instead of a heartwarming one. I moaned as Damon sucked my neck and- what did I just think? I didn't mean Damon! I meant _Stefan!_ I love Stefan so much; Damon isn't my true love Stefan is. Think Elena think you know Stefan loves you with his whole heart and that your heart belongs to Stefan. There is no Damon in the factor.

I heard Stefan sigh and he turned me around to look at me in the eyes after a few moments he whispered, "What's wrong Elena?" I winced Damon asked the exact same thing except instead of concerning Stefan like last time this time it concerned Damon.

I put my hand on Stefan's cheek and said, "I'm worried about Damon."

Stefan's eyes held surprise and he said, "Why would you be worried about Damon?"

I was hesitant to tell Stefan of last night and decided to spare his feelings of knowing Damon was with me last night. I said, "I just feel as if something bad happened to him… where is he?"

Stefan chuckled and said, "Oh Elena how caring you are of others. I'm glad that you are Damon's friend; he never really had someone to worry over him much before. And you have no need to worry Damon said he was just going out for a… snack." I feel my lips tug downward and think of Damon flirting with some girl just to end up biting her in the end. I didn't like the idea of Damon flirting with another girl let alone _biting. _Stefan looked at me for a moment before saying, "Elena he's fine, we're talking about Damon here."

I sigh and nod, saying, "Yeah you're right."

Stefan relaxes and goes back to kissing me as I try to forget about Da- his brother.

Damon's P.O.V.

I put my hands on whatherface… Erica? Or was it Jennifer? Oh it doesn't even matter! I bit into her neck and first I heard her gasp and then a moan escape her lips. Her blood tasted tainted from sex and beer in her system, I wanted to spit the blood out of my mouth as I tasted the bitter taste of her blood. This blood is not pure… not like Elena's would be. _No I will not think of her! She is happy with my baby brother and I do not care for her… _Yeah I'll believe that right when she stakes me through the heart herself. I let go of the now limp girl and admire my work; she was beautiful but too easy. No one would miss her I prodded through her mind to find out she had no one in her life to look after her only the men she slept with that left her the next day. I walk away from the girl with brown hair and brown eyes… even the girl I picked was affected by Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's P.O.V.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't not go to Elena's tonight, I was worried about her… The thing is I don't get _worried; _I get mad, cocky, and revengeful. Nothing else. But Elena, this _human_, is making me feel and I can't stop it.

I tap on her window glass and see her jump, she looks over sees it's me and fumbled with opening the window. I came in a flash and went right to Elena.

I placed my hands on her hips not caring what she thought of it and looked her straight in the eye as I said, "I killed someone today Elena; she had brown hair and big brown doe eyes."

I saw her eyes widen in shock or fear at the statement, just the reaction I want from her. I want her to fear me to stay away from me. But then I saw something change in Elena… like a determination as if she was forcing herself to accept this fact that I gave her.

Her eyes flashed with inspiration as she said, "Damon I am _not _scared of you. I know what you are doing; you may think you can push me away by scaring me. But come on I'm dating a vampire and my friend is a vampire, you're going have to do better than that. I believe that you're good on the inside you just have to let me _in_."

I growled and held her arms so tightly she couldn't help but whimper in pain a little and I said, "Elena, I'm a killer. I can kill you at any moment without a second thought. I could kill everyone you love including our St. Stefan," then I whispered in her ear genitally, "I can even kidnap you and take you away so you could never see your loved ones again. So I would become your world and make you love me…"

Elena looked at me in the eyes searching for the truth; for what seemed like hours but were mere seconds she finally said, "You may be able to but I know you won't. I see it in your eyes Damon; you feel something and you may think it's killing you from the inside out but right here," she took my hand and put it on my heart, "feels something wonderful. You say you can turn it off but if you really hated this you would have turned it off by now."

I felt something break inside me my strength to hold back any longer. She was right there and was now caressing me in a hug as if I was the one who can break so easily.

I cupped her cheek and leaned in so close to her lips they almost touched and I whispered, "Elena I've been fighting the moment I met you these feelings and I'm having a war inside my own self. I know you belong to Stefan and I just can't hold back any longer…"

Elena's P.O.V.

Damon leaned so close to me I stopped breathing as he whispered against my lips, "Elena I've been fighting the moment I met you these feelings and I'm having a war inside my own self. I know you belong to Stefan and I just can't hold back any longer…"

I was about to say I belong to no one that I am my own person but I didn't have the chance. Damon embraced me and kissed me with such a hungry, fiery passion I was shocked still. But then soon I melted into the kiss feeling as if an invisible weight I did not know about has finally came off my shoulders. This just felt so _right _as if I was meant to be Damon's and Damon was meant to be mine. My tongue lightly slid across his bottom lip seeking access which he granted. I let my tongue slide across his teeth which began to sharpen and grow in seconds. Damon began nipping on my bottom lip as we kissed and our bodies pressed up against each other wanting to be as close as possible to one another.

Damon picked me up and threw me on the bed never letting go of me. But finally Damon ended the kiss and I gasped for air that I so desperately needed.

Damon was stroking my hair and said, "You are so beautiful…"

I pecked him on the lips once more before saying, "I can't believe we just did that… how am I going to tell Stefan?"

Damon's eyes flashed with anger and he growled, "Stefan does not matter Elena. You know we're perfect for one another why can't you just admit it? I know you love me even if you don't even know it yourself. I want you to be mine Elena. And only mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I just wanted to say that I got my first review and tankz for replyin' and it means a lot to me that you like my story and I'll keep writing and hope you guys like it. Oh and if u have any suggestions for me to make in my story please do. I'll do my best to make this story good. Oh and I'll try and make my chapters longer than they were previously. **

Elena's P.O.V.

I turned and sighed into Damon's chest I felt so complete at this moment but I know what I did was so wrong. If it is wrong then why does it feel so right? I can't explain this but I know I was meant for Damon and Damon only. It's like I am a druggie and Damon's my special drug one that's impossible to ignore and you have to have it… no you _need _it.

That's the difference with Damon and Stefan they were similar in so many ways but for me I needed Damon and Stefan was there just because he was first. I know if I met Damon first I and he would have gotten together and Stefan wouldn't be in the middle of this. But I met Stefan first and I am his girlfriend… not Damon's. Sadly this means that I have to be loyal to Stefan and quit cheating on him with his brother. I tried to slip out of Damon's embrace without waking up and failed miserably.

Damon's eyes flashed open and held onto me tightly and said, "Already trying to run back to Stefan huh?"

I saw hurt in his eyes even though he so desperately tried to hide it, I put my hand on his cheek and said, "Damon… I can't cheat. This can't happen again and you _cannot _tell Stefan. Okay?"

Damon said with some ice in his voice, "So baby brother gets the wondrous Elena Gilbert why I get her only for one night before she goes back to St. Stefan?"

I sigh and try to explain, "Damon you know this is wrong, do you really want me to hurt you brother?"

Damon's eyes flashed with a wanting and determination as he said, "Elena I will not let you go so easily. I will fight for you… yesterday I would have fought this feeling but you brought this on yourself. You _let _me fall for you last night. You let me in your room last night. You let me hold you. You let me kiss you. You even let me stay the night. And now I cannot let Stefan take you from me. And I know that you don't want him to… I see it in your eyes Elena I see your want for me is as much as my want for you."

I felt my mouth hang open as I let his words rumble around my head. He pretty much said he loved me and wouldn't let Stefan get me if he had anything to say about it. He also stated what I was feeling which was scarily correct.

I looked into those ice blue eyes as I said, "You may want this Damon but this isn't just about you. This is about you me and Stefan, do you know this may just kill him? That it could tear you two apart just because I have to choose. And you know I will choose Stefan; do not for one moment think I will choose you because you want it to be. I love Stefan, Damon! And-"

Damon growled at me and was on top of me in a seconds notice and he practically shouted at me, "Elena I see you love me! You won't just admit it to yourself that you love me more than my bloody baby brother! I am in love with you and you are in love with me. It is as simple as that… I know you love him so much Elena and you think it will kill him if you came to me. But what about _me? _I think will die if I see you with him for another moment it will kill me if you stay with him Elena! Can't you see that? I _love _you so much…"

Damon's voice cracked in pain at the last sentence and I felt my shoulder getting wet and saw Damon crying. I noticed I was the verge of tears myself and brought Damon's head to rest on my shoulder and we cried together.

Damon's P.O.V.

I couldn't help it… I needed her so much and she just wanted to forget last night ever happened. I couldn't let her just throw me to the side like something not worth her time. And I think she finally notices that I'm her knight and Stefan's the one that should be thrown to the side. I know she loves us both but I see the war going on in her the love for her Stefan and her love for me. Only I hope my love is overpowering the one that will be victorious in the end.

We were crying in each other's arms now, each with our own pain and burden now. My love for her and her love for me and my baby brother. I know I don't want to hurt St. Stefan but if I must I will only for Elena. I will eliminate anyone that gets in my way human, vampire, werewolf, even an old one. Anyone that puts her in harm way I will protect her. I'll be there to take down her foes. Anything that has upset her I will be there with a shoulder to cry on. When she needs a lover I will be there to satisfy. Anything for her… anything for Elena.

I whisper in Elena's ear begging, "Elena please stop crying, I love you and I know this is hard but you have to be strong. You have to be strong for the both of us, okay?"

I felt Elena nod into my chest and said in a shaky voice, "Okay, I'll… I will try."

I got up and kissed her forehead and said quietly, "I have to go… there have been rumors of this new vampire in town and I want to check it out. I didn't want to worry you last night and now was as good as any I suppose." I gave her a very devilish grin and I was gone from her room and out in the cold cruel world that could only be warmed with Elena at my side.

**Okay well this next part Elena's P.O.V. I don't know if I'm going to keep it I feel like it's really random but tell me what you think of it and I'll either delete it or make this the main problem that Damon/Stefan will save her from. :D **

Elena's P.O.V.

Damon gave me a devilish grin and then vanished to who-knows-where. I sighed and went over to the mirror in my room and looked at the girl that was me. I looked the same as I ever did I even sounded the same as I spoke but I the outside did not show how the inside of me was feeling. I watched the girl in the mirror let a single tear go down her cheek and lifted my hand up to my own cheek to feel wetness that should be there. Only to find that there was nothing there… well that's a shocker. I tore my hand away from my face and let it go to the mirror. I felt skin and the wetness of the tear I felt and saw my eyes widen in surprise. My heart sped up as I went to the side of the girl who is supposed to just be my reflection and put my hand _through _the glass. The girl in the mirror gasped and swatted my hand away and I was thankful. I didn't want to go in there alone for all I know there could be something horrible in there.

I left my room not wanting to be by my mirror… "_Do you know how crazy you sound Elena?" _Sigh yes I know I sound crazy. I wanted to call Damon so bad and tell him about what just went on in my room but Damon isn't the one who's supposed to protect me that's Stefan. _"But you want it to be Damon oh so bad, now don't you?" _ My thoughts snap at me. I sighed and decided to put this in Damon's hands; I took out my phone and texted Damon:

Damon we have a prob txt as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys making Ch5 and no worries about mirror girl coming between Elena and Damon lolz also the mirror thing isn't what you may think it is… I gave it some thought and it'll have to do with that vampire Damon wanted to check out so the mirror is just a part of the problem kind of like… well I don't want to give away the story line so I hope you like it :P**

Damon's P.O.V.

I was about to walk into Mystic Grill when I got a text from Elena: "Damon we have a prob txt as soon as possible."

I looked down at my phone and wondered what happened this time and replied: "Did Stefan have one too many bunnies?"

Elena texted back immediately: "No… something else I don't even know how to explain it just meet me at the boarding house."

That caught my attention why's Elena there I thought she was going to spend the day at home and she would have told me she was going there today, I texted her: "Why are you there?"

All she said was: "My house isn't safe."

As soon as she said that I was on my way to the boarding house hoping Elena wasn't injured. All I could think about was something attacked her in her house and it worried me so much I began to feel sick to the stomach. I saw Elena outside with a concerned looking Stefan at her side. I kept my face concealed in the mask I so often wear but on the inside… I feel my heart twinge in pain and my anger spike up.

Elena walked up to me and I said, "So what's up in the Elena Gilbert house?"

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Well everything's great! Oh except this one little thing… my mirror seems to have its own little world going on."

I tilted my head to the side not understanding her statement and she sighed and began to explain, "I went to my mirror after y-" ah so she didn't tell Stefan of our little gathering last night, "I took a shower and I noticed I was crying only to find that I wasn't, it was the girl in the mirror and then long story short my hand went _through _the mirror."

I tried not to let the look of concern go across my face but it came anyways; I said, "Elena I'm going to check it out… don't worry."

Elena shook her head and said, "No, Damon. What if once you go in there you can't come back? What if something kills you in there? We have no clue of what will happen once someone steps in there."

I looked from her to my brother and saw that he too agreed with her but I wasn't going to just let this be; I said, "Well if you can go in there who's to say that something from your mirror can't come _here? _What if something bad comes out of that thing?"

Elena looked from me to Stefan and finally said, "Yea well that's why I'm staying… here."

Something inside me liked the idea of Elena being here but that also meant that my brother has time to her here as well I shrugged and said, "So we're just going to leave this… portal open? That doesn't sound like a very good idea."

Stefan looked slightly uncomfortable as he said, "Well not exactly… I'm going to go in , I'm sorry love but this isn't negotiable if there is something in that mirror that could harm you I'm not going to let it happen."

So St. Stefan tries to save the day well he forgot that I'm pretty stubborn-headed myself; I said, "If my baby brother must go then I just have to be there to save his ass from whatever is in there." I grinned mischievously at the thought of something on the other side beating him up.

Elena looked torn as she said, "If you both go then I'm going too. For one I would never let you go anywhere if I thought you were in danger and for two you wouldn't leave me here alone unprotected."

She looked determined and she knew she was right that me nor baby brother would let her stay here alone. I looked at Stefan seeing him about to cave in and I was about to say I would go alone even if I never return just to keep her safe but I knew they'd lock me up if they thought I'd do so.

I sighed and said, "Fine but if any of you die I blame you brother."

Stefan raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you cared."

I grinned and said, "I don't."

Elena's P.O.V.

We were back in my bedroom and Damon was putting his hand in and out of the mirror the other Elena was there just watching Damon and Stefan as if they were angels I saw her whispering something but couldn't hear the words.

But the way her lips were moving I saw instead of heard her saying, _"Damon… Stefan… I can't believe it's really you. I love you two so much why did _she_ take you away. Come back to me please…"_

I didn't like the idea of this… other me saying she loved Damon and Stefan. Damon was trying to ignore her but he kept glancing at me to my other self. I felt something inside me when Damon looked at me then with her with longing I knew I deserved this for hurting Damon he wants me and he sees that the other me wants him. And I felt jealous. Jealous that Damon was giving her a look of longing and not me. But then I looked up from the floor and saw Damon looking at me with that same longing but one that he was trying to hide so hard.

Damon came over to me and whispered so quietly that only I could hear, "Don't worry my love I know she isn't you and I only want _you." _He gave me a quick smirk and went back to inspecting the mirror.

Damon's P.O.V.

When we got there I was distracted by the Reflection Elena because she _wanted _me. Well first she looked at Stefan with a love but when her gaze landed on me her eyes filled with lust. And boy did that make my Elena mad she was watching us and when she noticed me watching her she let her gaze drop.

But finally I went over to whispered for her ears only to hear, "Don't worry my love I know she isn't you and I only want _you." _

She relaxed after that and just watched me with interest as I went back towards the mirror. Careful not to look at the Reflection Elena I poke my head into the mirror. It looked the same as Elena's bedroom but I felt a sense of depression which of course was radiating off of Reflection Elena. But when she saw me she looked at me and kissed me.

**Okay don't worry bout the relfection kissin' Damon he ain't too happy bout that himself. So don't get mad just needed so more drama ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all… well mostly some of my friends and Wildcats718 (btw thank you so much for being my first reviewer ever; I practically cried of happiness that you liked it!) I just wanted to say I thought (well dreamt) of two new stories that I will make after Forever Damon. One I will recommend to you guys cuz if you like vampire diaries this is one from Vampire Academy. And the other is from one of my favorite video games Dragon Age. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm planning on writing more vampire diaries books but not till I get the two stories after this one. Because I'm not strictly a vampire diaries writer but I **_**will **_**make more vampire diaries stories. Anyways better get back writing please review and share your ideas! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :P writing my next chapter now hope you guys like it! And I think I will have a Damon and Elena moment when they get into the… well let's not spoil the surprise now hehehe. Enjoy!**

Damon's P.O.V.

I stiffened all over as Reflection Elena kissed me but god did she feel like Elena… It was just like last night the same lips and the same way her tongue slid across my lower lip. But I _knew _this wasn't Elena so I, with much effort, pulled away from Reflection Elena and pulled my head back into the real world.

Stefan was just looking at me with shock pasted onto his face and Elena looked like she was about to rip her other self into tiny little pieces. Hmm now am I seeing a bit of jealously from my oh-so-lovely princess of darkness? As for the Reflection Elena she looked heartbroken that I rejected her.

Elena walked up to the mirror and threw herself into the mirror and of course St. Stefan followed her like a lost puppy… as did I. Stefan was holding onto the real Elena cooing soft nonsense in her ear. And I stood in the middle of the room thumbs in my pocket looking cocky as ever.

I heard a soft whisper, "Is it really you? Am I just dreaming or is this another trick from _her?" _

Elena cocked her head to the side and said, "Who is this her? I saw you say she took away my Da- Stefan and my _friend _Damon." A look of confusion passed Stefan face as Elena almost messed up and called me her love, which of course made me suppress a smile.

The Reflection Elena cocked her head to the side as well, "You're still in love with Stefan? I didn't mean to go that far back…"

Now we all had her attention and Stefan said, "What do you mean _still in love _and _that far back?" _I was curious myself even though I'd never admit it out loud.

Reflection Elena looked from me to Stefan and then rested on Elena, "Don't fight the feeling Elena. You only get to keep him for so long before she takes him away from you."

I went over to Reflection Elena and gritted out, "Who. Is. She?"

She looked up at me and said so softly, "Katherine."

Reflection Elena's P.O.V.

They all were staring at me and it was starting to get uncomfortable so I broke the silence, "Well umm… oh you probably have no idea where you are!"

Damon looked at me and said, "Well obviously we're in Elena's, your, room. But please elaborate _after _you tell us what you know about Katherine."

I sighed I miss _my _Damon so much and of course the past Damon is that Damon but it feels wrong to want not my real one. I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts and said, "Well first off I can't tell you about Katherine because it won't make any sense unless you know where _here… is," _I raised my arms to show that I meant everything around us.

Damon raised one perfectly arched eye brow and said, "Okay then no need to be so dramatic."

I sigh it's like Damon doesn't even love me but he does I know he does he just doesn't know that I _am _her. But I refused to acknowledge this because I knew that would make my past self really mad so I just said, "Well this is technically your future well not unless you can stop it."

Once again Damon spoke for all of them, "What's so bad about this part of time? Seems pleasant enough come one there's two Elenas! How can it get any better?" He grinned as my past self hit him.

I rolled my eyes and stated the obvious, "Haven't you two noticed that neither you nor Stefan is here with me? And I told you Katherine's already here. "

I saw something click inside Damon and Stefan and they both said, "Where am I?"

I frowned at this and said, "Well Katherine has you both held hostage and well I'm muddling through and a- I mean was hiding with Bonnie."

Elena stood up at the mention of our friend and said, "What she _was _here? What happened?"

I knew this was going to break her heart even though it hasn't happened to her yet so I told it to her gently_**,**_ "When I asked Bonnie to make the portal from here to the past Katherine must have sensed the power of a Bonnet which and she came here. Elena… she killed her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't wrote for two whole days it was killing me to stop writing too… had five tests today and homework on top of that. So I hope you still keep reading my story and review and I'll try to make up for the lost time over Christmas break :D hope you like chapter 7!**

Elena's P.O.V.

Everything inside me shattered at the thought of my best friend my sweet little Bonnie being killed. Even if it hasn't happened yet just the thought of someone killing her… it makes me want to rip off the person's head and go protect her. I couldn't think of someone hurting Bonnie without having to hold back screaming bloody murder.

Damon came over to me and I hugged him hard not caring if Stefan was there or not. I cried into his chest not wanting the others to see me like this and stood there for a moment composing myself.

Damon whispered in my ear oh so quietly, "Are you going to be okay princess?"

I nodded worried of what would come out of my mouth and walked over to my uh... I mean future me's bed. When I sat down Damon and Stefan came over to me and sat on either side off me; I grabbed both of their hands and gave them a squeeze. Stefan gave me a squeeze in return but Damon took my hand and placed his lips upon it oh so gently.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I knew I was going to lose Elena right there and then when Elena grabbed him like he was her lifeline. And I knew my brother actually loved her by the look on his face he was… vulnerable with her in his arms. And then the kiss on the hand wasn't a flirting Damon it was a comforting Damon.

It broke my heart when she smiled at the gesture and I made an excuse to leave, "Damon you should protect Elena while I go back to the present and try and find Katherine."

He looked at me for a moment and said, "Little brother you won't be able to find let alone take on Katherine."

I held back from barking my words, "Well you're stronger but we both know Katherine will come after Elena to hurt us. I need you to protect her and I will look up on leads of the new vampire in town," at the end I did let a little acid into my voice. I turned on my heel and went through the portal trying not to let myself crumple right there and then.

Damon's P.O.V.

I hold my existence in life tight and whisper to her, "We won't let Katherine hurt Bonnie, Elena… Elena? Please look at me Elena! Please…"

She turned her head in my direction but kept silent; something inside her broke I could feel it. As if she was the cause of her friend dying even though it didn't happen yet. I kissed her on the forehead more times than I could count and stroked her soft silky hair repeatedly. My sweet, sweet Elena you know I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. I _will _protect little red bird with my life just to see you happy once more.

Finally she spoke unexpectedly and what came out of her mouth was even more unexpected, "Damon… I love you."

I couldn't hide the shock and happiness off my face and said with love in my voice, "Elena… I love you too so much that I could die from being smothered by it."

She kissed me hard after that and everything but Elena blackened out of my vision; the room, Reflection Elena, even the fact that we were in the future and my baby brother was here not too long ago. I kissed her with a hunger and she kissed back with just as much passion; her hands touching everywhere she could reach. I kissed her from head to toe savage kisses to butterfly kisses then to a slow kiss of pure love.

I feel her trying to take off my shirt and I just rip it off for her and as soon as it was off she was there hands sculpting my chest; feeling my muscle making them ripple under her touch.

She takes her lips away from me for a moment marveling my body and then looks into my eyes and says, "Damon I want you to mark me yours."

Reflection Elena's P.O.V.

Well that was surprising… I never asked Damon to _mark _me. Maybe she's trying to change time already? By becoming stronger so Damon and Stefan won't have to protect her possibly… My past self is sly (well of course she is she's me) but I can also see the want in her eyes and I can feel the want in myself as well. It's weird that now I'm seeing flashes of this moment with Damon inside my head now since this is what is also happening to me. Time is already changing because Past Elena is so willingly accepting Damon as her mate.

**Hey guys next is Damon's P.O.V. and I'm going to let the beast kinda run wild in him so when you see talking in all italics it's just Damon's thoughts by the vampire in him.**

Damon's P.O.V.

I felt the beast inside of me lurch at the chance to mark Elena as mine, _"You want her and she want's you. She's your mate. Protect mate." _

I felt the veins around my face bulge out and my face change into my beast half. Elena traced my veins under my eyes and then touched my two pointed canines till blood welled up on her fingertips. I took her hand and put the two fingers in my mouth and sucked slightly… her blood! By the night it was delicious! Sweet and lust filled… I never tasted anything like her blood before. It wasn't a certain taste it was a little bit of everything but _all _Elena.

One taste was all I needed and I could no longer hold back. I bit into her neck and I began to drink in deep gulps; I felt more than heard her moan as she pressed me closer to her neck. Soon she was weak and shivering in my arms, I bit into my wrist and I pressed it against her lips and she drank eagerly. I felt her strength coming back from her blood loss and removed my wrist from her mouth.

Elena yawned and looked up at me saying, "I'm so tired Damon… hold me while I sleep?"

I kissed her forehead and said, "Always my princess… always."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't wrote I just… well I bought myself an ipad and a leather journal and was going crazy with writing in the journal and learning the way of "ipadding." Hope you guys still read and rate I love getting new reviews and reading them. Hahaha actually I got back to writing because of them. Thank you guys so much for the loving reviews and I hope you guys enjoy ;D **

Elena's P.O.V.

I woke up with a rapid pounding thrusting against my skull; the pain was nothing I have ever felt before it was as if my skull was splitting into tiny fragments and then piecing back together to go through the process once again… And not only did my head hurt my mouth felt like someone took a knife to gums and slit into it. I slid my tongue against my gums to find out that my two canines were sharp.

Instantly my hands went up to my mouth; I put on finger on each point and blood welled up on my fingers. I licked the two punctured fingers and felt my skin healing itself; it felt as if I was getting stitches put in but the needle and thread was skin on skin.

I felt a hand rubbing my arm and the pain was forgotten and I _flashed _around to see the face to the rubbing hand. Damon. I know I should have felt bad when the pieces clicked in my head. Pain in my mouth, the horrible head crushing headache, and Damon holding onto me. But all I felt was love for my… mate. Damon is my mate I can't help but feel like this it's as if something inside me a nonhuman part was telling me this. Was this what Damon felt when he fought his feelings of me? Did he have to fight a beast this demanding?

Damon whispered breaking my train of thought, "How do you feel princess?"

I thought long and hard before I answered, "Lust, overwhelmed, thrilled, and… hungry."

Damon kissed me gently then got out of bed with me following; I asked, "What are we going to do Damon?"

Damon shook his head and said, "You're not technically a vampire just a mate to one. You have sharp teeth but not compared to a real vampire. You're still mortal but… stronger and will live longer. You're my mate. _Mine. _And do _not _think you can go back to St. Stefan now."

I frowned at this and said, "Damon I can't help but feel like I belong to you. That isn't normal. I don't belong to anyone I am my own person."

Damon laughed a harsh sound, "Well princess you don't have a say in your feelings for me anymore. You asked for this and now even if you wanted to go back to little brother, which you don't because you feel the need to stay with me, I'd kill him before he had the chance to touch you."

I looked up at Damon and his harsh mood changed into a soft features; he said, "I'm sorry princess… just the thought of him having you again when you're mine."

I cup my hand on his cheek and whisper, "Damon I'm not going anywhere. I know before you marked me that I loved you; I told you that."

Damon nodded and whispered with so much emotion in his voice, "I know… I know…"

I hugged Damon and his arms wrapped around my waist and then lifted me up holding me close. I do not know where the future me went but she was nowhere to be seen. Damon didn't seem to care and just walked from future back to the present.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon's P.O.V.

I walked through to mirror back to our time and set Elena down on her bed. I kept myself from lying next to her and paced back and forth in front of her. My thoughts and instincts were intertwining with one another. _Protect mate from harm, kill threat, find Stefan, help Stefan, kill Stefan, protect mate. _

I felt hands on my back and I spun around and bared my fangs; that was when I noticed it was Elena. She didn't step away but placed her fingers under my eyes and traced the veins that must be showing. I let my features turn normal and dipped my head down to kiss her. She reacted immediately opening her mouth to give me access and I slipped my tongue inside. She was wonderful every part of her, every flaw and flawless thing about her.

She had her body pressed against mine and I moaned in approval. I held her close and let my kisses trail from her lips to her neck and then to her shoulder, hearing tiny sighs escaping her luscious mouth as I do so. I was so engrossed in our kiss that I didn't notice someone was in the room besides us until I felt my body being thrown against Elena's wall.

Stefan snarled in my face, "How could you do this to me, Damon?"

The beast inside me came out, "She's _mine, _brother."

Stefan replied, "I love her and you betray me by kissing her! You only want her because you cannot have Katherine; I love her, Damon, and you try and steal her from me. Why?" Stefan's voice broke at the last word and I felt a twinge of regret for hurting my baby brother. But not enough to not protect my mate from another potential threat in our relationship.

I whispered dangerously, "Best let go of me, brother. I love her more than I loved anything in my existence and I will not like _anyone _get in my way of protecting my mate."

Stefan's eyes changed from anger to confusion and he asked, "Mate? What are you talking about?"

Elena stepped forward and it was the first time either of us actually remembered she was in the room; she said, "I think I can talk for myself. Stefan… I love you but you have to know that I love Damon too. I've done many things I regret in my life when it comes to guys and had plenty to know how loving two can end any good relationship. I do not want to lose either of you but… Stefan I can't help it. I love him so _much. _Just the thought of losing Damon I just… I can't bear the thought. I can't lose you either Stefan but in a different sense. I'm so sorry…" And with that Elena ran out of the room.

**Hey guys usually when I read fanfics about Damon and Elena they always made Stefan the bad guy… I don't want him to be the bad guy that dies in the end or gets so hurt he kills himself. I want him around and not make him a threat. And some people make it sound so **_**easy **_**for Elena to choose Damon over Stefan and I don't want you to think of my story like that. In my story it was hard for Elena to choose one and in the end it was Damon. Stefan will have another P.O.V. next chapter and it will be hard on him to cope with the thought of losing Elena. But you will have to see how he reacts in next chapter ;)**

Elena's P.O.V.

I ran out of the room not wanting to speak to either of the Salvatore brothers… I just wanted to be left at peace. I walk outside cross my arms around my chest to keep myself warm from the cool breeze. I was in the backyard just blowing off steam hoping that neither of them come out to try and comfort her.

I felt more than heard someone behind me and I turn around and said, "Look I really do not want to ta-" I was interrupted when a hand went against my mouth. My eyes widen at the sight of a girl my age, my height, my face, and every single tiny detail that I have was staring down at me with an amused look on her face.

She whispered in my ear, "Why hello, Elena. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Katherine. And I do believe that you have something I so desperately want." And with that said everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Stefan's P.O.V.

I felt my heart breaking once again but this time it was so much worse; at least last time the love of my life didn't say anything to hurt me. _No she didn't say this to hurt you she said it because she loves you. _I do not know how I am going to get through this, Elena was everything to me and even though she loves me… she loves Damon more. It isn't like I can force her to love me more than Damon. I can't make her feel what I want her to but I can be there for if and when Damon messes up. I can be her Stefan again maybe one day. But for now I will just have to be on the sidelines loving her from a distance…

But if Damon _does _hurt her I will personally rip my brother's heart out with my bare hands. She deserves than Damon or me, but at least I will not end up hurting in the end. I will always be there for her no matter what with her loving me as a lover or as a friend I will always be hers and no one will ever take her place in my heart…

Damon's P.O.V.

I pacing now in front of Stefan wishing Elena was here in his place; but she needed time to be alone. If either I or my brother had the choice we'd be down there smothering her with love and forgiveness for upsetting her.

Stefan's voice was quiet but serious, "If you ever hurt Elena, Damon, I will kill you. Just be aware of this."

I roll my eyes and said, "Do you not understand, baby brother? I would never hurt Elena."

Stefan's eyes flashed a darker green than usual and said, "I do not believe that, Damon."

I growl at him and pin him against the wall I was sick of his attitude towards me, "I will always protect Elena. I love her and if you cannot comprehend this then you are a fool, brother."

He pushed me off him I was about to throw a punch when both of us stopped and listened in the back yard. Everything was quiet… as in no breathing or moving quiet. So quiet that it seemed deathly quiet even for a vampire. Even all the wildlife has quieted as if nature had a sensed something gone horribly wrong.

In a flash I and brother were in the backyard, there was no sight of Elena. I looked at my brother and motioned with my hand to keep quiet and he nodded and then disappeared to go scope the perimeter. I on the other hand stayed in the backyard crouching on the ground taking in all the scents. Lavender and leather… Elena I knew her scent as if it was the back of my hand and the leather must have come from being around me so much. But there was something else… a scent that was void of actually a fragrance. Vampire. But it also had a sickening sweet scent that I knew all too well. It was Katherine's signature scent; a mixture of blood and vanilla. It is oddly appealing to any race be it vampire, werewolf, or human.

Stefan was back at my side and shook his head to the side telling he found nothing. I nudge my head as if to say: _get your ass down here I think I found something. _Stefan knelt on the ground and sniffed quietly to himself. _He's even gentle when it comes to smelling… _I watch as Stefan's eyes widen and he was about to saying something but I placed my hand over his mouth.

I whisper silently so only he could barely hear, "You would be an idiot to say something, brother, she could have spies anywhere."

I let go of Stefan and he spoke anyways, "It doesn't matter she already knows we know she took Elena. Plus if there are spies they'd know by how deadly quiet it is, we were in a middle of a fight and we aren't exactly the quietest bickerers…"

He has a point so I shouted, "If any of Katherine's _lackeys _are out there get out of here before we decide you paid a visit to a few of my friends in Hell."

Someone appeared out from the woods, which was a very stupid mistake on their part. He had his hands up in the air and said, "I- I know where Katherine is."

I roll my eyes at the boy in front of me; he was barely a year old as a vampire. Typical Katherine to send out her weakest link, so she doesn't have to worry if he dies. I tell the boy, "You must be royally stupid to expose yourself. Well actually I feel a tad stupid myself for not noticing you before my hearing must be failing me, do you agree brother? We're getting so old we can't even hear this baby vamp."

Stefan wasn't in the mood to play it seemed as he asked the boy, "Where are they?"

The kid looked nervously up at Stefan, "Aren't you the ripper?"

Stefan's face held surprise and he asked, "Why do you ask that?"

I literally saw the boy gulp before he said, "There are stories about you. Stories of how you not only ripped humans for pleasure but vampires too."

Huh, little brother has got some reputation now doesn't he? I chipped in my two cents, "Not only does he rip em' he eats em' too!"

That got the kid's eyes so wide I swore he was about to piss himself; he stuttered, "What are you going to do with me?"

I said, "Well I don't know what _I'm _going to do but I'm pretty sure Stefan has some ideas planned for you. That is if you don't spill about where Katherine is."

He couldn't get his words out quick enough, "She's at the- she's at the old abandoned hotel down mystic drive!"

I looked at Stefan, we both knew the place. I looked at the kid and asked, "What's your name kid?"

He said a little more at ease, "I'm Kelper but people just usually call me Kelp."

I rolled my shoulders and said, "Well _Kelp,_" I said with a sneer, "you're dead either way. By Katherine's hands or mine and well you pissed of the wrong vampire by taking Elena." I went up to the child and ripped out his heart. His body dropped and I tossed his heart into the forest.

Stefan mused, "You didn't have to kill him you know, he could have been more of a help later."

I glared at my brother and said, "We don't have time for you to play Saint Stefan, we've got the love of our lives to save."

**Hey guys hoped you like this chapter cuz I thought we needed Damon to be a little more bold and bad. Ya know? No one wants Damon just for his romantic side… well actually I do but he's even more sexy with a dangerous and cocky side in my opinion. Rate and review it means a lot to me! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is my third chapter for this story today because I just feel really bad just leaving you guys hanging! And the story's taking a close for an end in few chapters I don't know if you're excited for this or sad that it will be over so soon but maybe I'll make a sequel? It's all up to you guys but I just found out that there is a sister site and it's pretty much the same thing except instead of stories based on books or shows the author makes a story of their own. Not based on anything but their own thoughts. And I of course I'll be writing about supernatural romances I already have an idea for that… and my user name is on there is graceful darkness if you'd like to check it out. But note it will not be till after this story is done. I am set on this one I want to get it done for you guys. Oh don't forget to tell me your feelings about all of this and my story :) Oh and wildcat I just got your review and hehehe nice new word :P and don't worry there's gonna be a battle scene between Katherine and… well haven't decided maybe I'll twist it up so there will be a battle but not exactly how most would expect… **

Elena's P.O.V.

I blinked. Blurry… everything blurry. Head hurts. Dizziness takes over… blackness once again. But not until I see _her _face…

Stefan's P.O.V.

Damon seemed to have gone off the deep end; he knew he didn't have to kill the boy but yet he did. I don't think Damon technically knows what he is doing besides protect Elena. He did say he was her mate… but it can't be too serious right? A mate is too big of a commitment for Damon he could never give up being a lady's man. But I shouldn't be thinking of this right now; I had to keep focus for Elena's sake.

We were running through the woods towards the abandoned hotel Damon a few miles ahead. I was trying to keep up but truthfully it was wearing me down I don't drink human blood like Damon does and he is probably running that fast with ease.

Soon we were on Mystic Drive and Damon must have come to his senses because he was waiting at the beginning of the street for me. When I was face to face with him he just nodded his head towards the abandoned hotel. We walked in union, side by side till we were at the front door. It was wide open, well actually there was no door. The light pooled in but that was the only light there was. All the windows were boarded up and I could hear movement.

In a flash I and Damon were in the room Elena and Katherine were staying. Elena was tied up and Katherine stood over her. She looked… confused. As if she didn't exactly know what was happening and her pupils were fogged out.

Elena struggled against the ropes shouting at us, "Stefan! Damon! Please help me! She's doing a spell! Please!"

I was about to leap onto Katherine when Damon put a hand on his chest; I looked at him confused and he said, "That's not Katherine," then he nodded towards Elena who was still tied up, "that is."

Damon P.O.V.

I could just sense it that Katherine was the one who was tied up and Elena was the one who was standing. And it was pretty clever of her to make us believe that she was Elena by making Elena look like her. Confusing as this all sounds it was pretty simple; Elena just… shined. She shined with a light that just beamed _Elena. _

Stefan looked at me like I was insane and said, "Do you actually think _Elena _tied _Katherine _up? And could cast a spell to kill Katherine? Brother I think you need a wakeup call. Elena is a human not a witch and Katherine is a vampire."

I spat at my brother, "And do _you _not understand that this is a trick? That Katherine tied herself up and Elena is the one standing?"

Stefan shook his head and said, "I do not believe you. You know that what you are saying is insane? Are you telling me that Elena is a witch? That is absurd."

To be honest I probably shouldn't have done this but a rage was building up inside me for him not understanding the obvious. I punched him square in the jaw and then a fire lit Stefan's eyes and he tackled me. And that was that… the fight was on.

**See the lil' twist? :P oh and did you guys see the latest vampire diaries? I felt bad for Stefan but I'm so happy her and damon are like… sorta together. Oh and I heard that Klaus and Caroline are gonna be a potential couple which I'm excited to see. :) and hope you liked this chapter review and if you have any ideas feel free to share :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Stefan's P.O.V.

I roared and charged towards Damon, he ducked and I turned on my heel and zoomed to him once more. Damon's fist landed on my shoulder and grabs me by the neck and attempted to throw me through the wood blocked window. I kicked Damon in the groin and he doubled over; now was my chance. I kicked Damon in the ribs and heard a death sickening _crack _and Damon began to spit up blood.

Damon sputtered through the blood, "You are a fool brother... I will kill you if you lay one finger on Elena." And with that Damon bounced up and staggered towards me attempting to grab my arm. But he was injured and slow and I was quick and agile. I feinted and held him in a death grip.

I whispered in Damon's ear, "I will always protect Elena. From Katherine. From any threat. From you."

Damon spat back at me, "As will I, brother. I know you speak truth, you love her as much as do I. But you are misguided and I will not let you take the love of my life again!" Damon roared and spun around catching me by surprise; he lashed out and I felt a pain in my leg. I looked down and saw a pool of blood forming from my leg; I just stood there and watched in horror as Damon picked up a broken piece of wood and strode towards me.

I wanted to move but I couldn't my wound was too grave and the fight in me just vanished. I crumpled to the ground and Damon flashed over to me, grabbed me by the nape of my neck, put the stake in my hand, and hauled me towards Elena.

Damon said with a tone of protectiveness, "You're lucky, brother, that I love her so much that I know it would kill her if you died. So you will kill Katherine."

I reared back I will not kill her, forced or no, this is Elena we were talking about; how could Damon go so far off the bar that he wants me to kill her? I attempted to use the stake on Damon but he pushed my forwards and out of sheer stupidity I tried to break my fall with my hands. Forgetting that there was a stake in my hands; I accidentally plunged the stake right into Elena's heart. My eyes widened in shock as Elena began to grey and wilt before my eyes.

I stuttered, "Katherine? But that's impossible!"

Damon wasn't listening he was looking for something; zooming around the room till he finally stop with a satisfied look on his face. He said, "This should answer any of your questions." Damon tossed me something small and I fought it with ease. Elena's necklace.

Damon's P.O.V.

I saw the light go on in my baby brother's head, finally. While he was holding the vervain necklace, I was trying to wake Elena up. I was careful not to grab her to hard and held back the urge to swoop her up and tale her far far away.

I said, feeling my pupils diolate, "Elena, wake up. Come back to me safe and have the feeling of protection; everything is okay and your safe... Elena, your safe."

Elena blinked and looked up at me with her big doe eyes and said, "Damon?.. What are you doing here?"

I gave her my best smile and say in a alluring voice, "What do you think I am doing here? Saving you... Forever and always."

Elena whispered to me, "Forever Damon… you and me forever."

That is when I kissed her knowing that no matter what that Elena and I were in this together easy or no. I loved her and she loved me and nothing could come between that. I held her close to my chest and laid my chin on her head and I felt a gaze burning into my back. I turn my head and meet my brother's gaze; his eyes burned with a fiery passion and I stared back with the same intensity.

The tension in the room was thick we both wanted her so badly it hurt; but Elena has chosen. She chose me.


	14. Chapter 14

**I say this with a deep sadness that this is the last chapter for Forever Damon… :( But I really do hope you like it. Also this is totally up to you guys so ima put it in CAPS SO YOU DON'T JUST READ OVER THIS :D I CAN EITHER MAKE A SEQUAL TO FOREVER DAMON OR I WILL START A NEW FANFIC ABOUT DARK VISIONS ANOTHER FAVORITE BOOK OF MINE BY L.J. SMITH! I JUST LOVE BOTH OF THESE BOOKS. SO JUST WHEN YOU REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUAL AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SEQUAL I'M ALL EARS :) AND IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A DARK VISIONS ONE I AM REREADING THE BOOK RIGHT NOW TO GET REFRESHED ON ALL THE DETAILS! ALSO RATE AND REVIEW FOR MY LAST CHAPTER IN FOREVER DAMON :*( IMA MISS THIS STORY SO MUCH!**

_Two days later_

Elena's P.O.V.

I woke up with a heavy sigh and stretched my sore limbs, my hands and arms brushing against solid muscle in the process. I look over to see Damon staring down at me with an intense gaze. I smile up at him and he flashes me a devilish grin even though his eyes radiate love.

I peck him on the lips and he purrs, "Good morning, Princess."

I placed my hands on his chest and I deepened our good morning kiss. Damon's arms wrapped around my waste, his muscles rippling as my hands danced around his body. Our kisses trailed from ours lips to Damon kissing my neck and to me grazing his earlobe with my teeth. Damon was growling his satisfaction and I let out a small sigh of happiness.

Everything was going good for us; after Damon and Stefan killed Katherine the portal in my mirror ceased to exist and my guilt for hurting Stefan seemed to diminish as Stefan came to me and apologized for trying to kill me. I didn't tell Damon about talking to Stefan after the fight but I think he knew anyways since Stefan had my necklace and it "mysteriously" appeared on my nightstand the night after Stefan and I talked.

Damon… I don't even know where to begin. The night we killed Katherine he looked as if he just went through a grave battle but there was also a light in his eyes that said wonders. I could see a great deal of relief at my safety, and so much love in his gaze, but there was also regret a deep regret. He said he shouldn't have been so careless as to let me be taken. But this wasn't his fault. I needed space from the fighting brothers even though I love them both dearly. So my own need for _space _caused this mess.

Of course Damon didn't accept this and neither did Stefan but I let it slide. You can't change how someone thinks even though you think differently. Maybe one day they will see it like I do but I highly doubt it. The Salvatore brothers are known for two things: One, there bickering and fighting. Two, there stubbornness.

I was so distracted in my thoughts that I didn't notice how long we stayed in bed; I gasped at how time went by so quickly. It was already eleven a.m. and I reluctantly pulled away from Damon. I heard his moan of frustration and he tried to resume our kissing; I placed my hands on his chest letting the kiss linger for a moment before pushing away.

I said, "Damon, we have to get up… it's already eleven. We have things to do."

Damon just pulled me closer to him and protested, "So what if it's eleven? And you may have things to do but my to do list is right in front of me lying on the bed," his smile grew into his wicked grin and I sighed in frustration. I wanted to so badly but there were actually things that we needed to do. Damon frowned at my unwillingness to play along and unwrapped our bodies, taking my hand in exchange.

Damon's P.O.V.

Elena was determined to get us out of bed and I, grudgingly, went along with it. She took me into town and first we went to the graveyard which confused me slightly. It looks like we were visiting Elena's parents. For the first time I thought that Elena doesn't even have time to visit her dead parents anymore since she met me and my brother. We even took away this for her… but I couldn't help but feel happy that I met Elena; she was my love, my life.

Elena knelt down in front of her parent's graves and I kept my distance just watching her; letting her have privacy with her deceased family. I heard her whisper, "Mom… Dad… I know I haven't been here lately; but so much has happened since the beginning of last school year. But I think I've changed into someone that you could be proud of… someone that I am proud of. I love you guys so much and I miss you every minute of every day. I wish you were here to help me and I would have wanted you to meet Damon and see how much he loves me and how much I love him… I hope you approve. I hope you not only approve of him but you approve of who I am now. And that I will always be your little girl…"

I wanted to comfort her so badly that my chest began to burn and I was about to walk over towards her when she stood up. I saw unshed tears in her eyes as she walked up to me and grabbed my hand. We walked silently out of the grave yard and back into the main area in town. She took me to somewhere I did not expect to be today. Elena's School. She pulled on my arm and I followed her into the doorway.

The school was empty because it was summer break and it had a deserted and lonely feel to it. Elena didn't seemed bothered by this as she dragged me through a multitude of doors until we came to the double doors leading to the gym. We went inside and Elena flicked on the lights, one by one the lights flickered on casting pools of light into the open and empty gym.

Elena looked into my eyes and said, "The first time we met was in this gym; this is where it all began."

I cupped Elena's cheek in my hand, "I remember, you seemed so young and innocent and I was so cocky and stupid." I kissed her gently on the lips and she returned it.

She whispered, "But we've grown so much since our first encounter and I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

I held her close and said, "I'm glad I came. To Mystic Fall. I'm so glad I met you, Elena. If I didn't… I don' know where I'd be right now."

She gazed up at me, "Promise me, promise me that we will keep our word. That we will be with each other forever."

I kissed her once more and said, "I promise, Elena. Forever."


End file.
